Jiyū Superstes
by Grokon12
Summary: Naruto has come back from training with Jiraiya dead by the hands of Akatsuki, the village sells Naruto to Akatsuki, Naruto manages to escape but is trasported to a new and strange world: A world with Magic. Damn i still suck at summaries RON BASHING!
1. Prologue: Ends and Beginigs

**Hey guys this is a challenge by Uzunaru999 check out his stories they are awsome! **

**Plot: Naruto has come back from training with Jiraiya dead by the hands of Akatsuki, the village sells Naruto to Akatsuki, Naruto manages to escape but is trasported to a new and strange world: A world with Magic. (**Damn i still suck at summaries**)**

**As for Pairings:**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**FemKyuubi, Ginny, Hermione, Cho Chang, Slytherin Girl #1, Slytherin Girl #2 and Huffelpuff Girl. (**Jejeje. I have a few ideas of who the last three will be**) *luaughs like a perv***

**Side Pairing:**

**HarryXLuna (**weird yet hot, sweet girl**) **

**WARNING: RON BASHING! **

**Recomended Story: 'The Betreyed Sage' by Uzunaru999 **

**O yeah almost forgot, Naruto, Harry would you do the honors please**

**Harry: Grokon does not own Naruto**

**Naruto: Or Harry Potter.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Legend:**

"Lalalala" **Normal person talk**

'Damnit' **Normal Person Tought**

**"Naru-kun" Kyuubi talking**

**'Naru-kun' Kyuubi Thinking**

**A/N Rating will be subject to change as soon as I figure what lemmon **_**IS **_**(**Just kidding you. Or am I?**)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1 **With Every End Comes a New Begining

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto ran trhough the streets of the village he once _loved_. Yes he didn't love Konoha anymore, he had stop doing that since what they did to his two best frineds after graduating from the academy, they sent them away from the village just so they didn't fraternize with the demon child, soon after he heard from Sarutobi that they were now both dead, his only true friends: Ino and Hinata they were both dead.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office since today was the day of the month that he always recived secret letters from Ino and Hinata._

_'Damn that freaking council, sending my precious people away' Naruto tought angrily as he _

_He then looked at his grandfather figure look at him with a nervous look on his face_

_"Is something wrong JIji? Did they not send any letters this time?" Naruto asked with curiosity _

_"No it's not that Naruto, something happened at the place where both Ino and Hinata were being held" _

_'Being held?' Naruto tought but then he shook it away from his mind._

_"Come on Jiji. What's up?" Naruto said _

_Then Sarutobi stood from his seat and went to where Naruto was standing and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems that both Ino and Hinata have died" the third Hokage said with a sad look on his face._

_"NO! JIJI, YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto snapped as he felt tears run through his eyes and fell to his knees. This couldn't be happening he had lost the only thing that kept him happy even if they were far away as long as he knew they were out there somewehre he could be happy, but they were dead. _

_"Caml down Naruto" Sarutobi said as he hugged him "Remeber if you want to be Hokage..."_

_"I'll become a Chuunin to honor their memory" he said between sobs _

_Sarutobi just sighed as he saw the young blonde walk away and somehow felt, that this was the last conversation they would ever have, but he shook the feeling away. _

_Little did he know that he would be facing Orochimaru and die by his hands._

_Then the chuuning exams came, but where interrupted by the Suuna-Oto invasion, and only Shikamaru was appointed chuunin, then Naruto helped the perverted Toad Sage to go look for the fifth Hokage: Tsunade Senju. A few stuggles were made but they managed to convince her, mainly Naruto._

_When they came back the stuck up asshole that was the Uchiha had left the village in search for Orochimaru after being invited by some lackeys from the pedophile._

_Then Tsunade dispatched a team lead by Shikamaru to retrive the stuck up Uchiha._

_Sasuke, in hunger for power almost killed Naruto to gain his Mangyeko Sharringan, but utterly failed thanks to chakra exhastuion and Naruto's quick healing factor._

_Orochimaru then took over Sasuke's body after they had failed in the retrival mission._

_After this Naruto left to train with Jiraiya not thinking about Sasuke and Sakura, but Ino and HInata because he tought he had failed them so he set up with one goal in mind: Become stronger in order to protect his precious people something he couldn't do for Ino or Hinata. _

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Two year after leaving for his training Naruto was now standing in the Hokage monument, tears running down his face, he had just come back from his two year training with Jiraiya. His sensei had died in a confrontation against Akatsuki

"What do I do now?" He asked himself. Then he felt a presence behind him

"What the hell?" Naruto said as the figure attacked him and he dodged a series of punches and kicks directed at him

"So Tsunade was right. You have improved a lot since we last met" the man said

Naruto turned to see who this person was, and then looked shocked when he saw his former teamate in Akatsuki robes and konoha hitai-te crossed in the middle signaling a missing nin, but he knew that in truth he no longer existed, the person before him was

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto snapped angrily as he grabed a kunai and threw it at him

"Now, now Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said slightly moving his head a little to dodge "I am trying to help you run from Akatsuki, but you have to agree to be my test subject" he coninued with an evil chuckle

"Yeah...HELL NO! Gay even in Sasuke's body huh?" Naruto said in deperation as he tried to figure a way out of this

"Listen you stupid brat! Your damn village sold you out to Akatsuki, as long as we don't destroy the pathetic excuse of a village" Orochimaro said as a tick mark appeared in his head

"What! Fucking assholes! Baa-chan is going to know about this!" Naruto snaped

"Kukuku! Tsunade-chan won't be able to do anything against the almighty Sharringan" Orochimaru said with a cold smile "

"It's great that she took your former teammate Sakura under her wing" Orochimaru finished "when I told her that I was Sasuke and managed to defeat Orochimaru, she was so happy, kukuku. I will use her to breed the Uchiha blood line so i have a new vessel" he started a loud evil laugh "I AM IMMORTAL!"

'Okay. I need to run away now!' Naruto tought as he threw smoke bombs and made a few shadow clones and started to run away

"Very impressive Naruto-kun, but your luck wont last forever" Orochimaru said as he disappeared

'Well my job here is done, better disappear before Itachi finds me' where Orochimaru's last toughts as he disappeared

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto ran throug the village back to his appartment, tears runing yet again through his face even Tsunade was dead now. Everyone that cared for him was gone. Well he wasn't going to take it he had enough of this pathetic village anyways. Once he got to his appartment he took some scrolls Jiraiya had given him about sealing and kept weapons and a forbbiden jutsu.

'This one may come in handy' he tought to himself as he read the scroll two times over and then placed all the scrolls in his bag.

Just as he was about to leave he heard an explosion outside.

'Damn it Akatsuki is here, stupid council risking a few lives just to hand me to Akatsuki' He then grabbed a blank scroll and poured ink on it, he then went through a series of hand signs finishing with a ram seal

"_**Fuuton: Kuro Rakugaki!**_" then the ink in the scroll quickly began to make text, after a few seconds the scribbling stoped. He undid the handsign and closed the scroll and put in on the table.

'Man, I hope ba-chan isn't to mad at for about what I'm about to do' Naruto tought as he bit his finger to get a little blood he went through some hand signs

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" with a puff of smoke an orange toad with a blue vest jacket almost the same size of Naruto appeared in front of him

"Hmm... Naruto what's up? I was in the middle of napping? I know I'll forgive you if you give me some snackst" Gamakichi said in an annoyed tone, Naruto just sweatdroped

"Don't you ever grow up?" Naruto mummbled going through his pouch and grabing a chocolate and gave it to the toad

"Mhmm...i prefer bugs next time but nice try" it was the Toad's turn to sweatdrop

Naruto just rolled his eyes and put the choclate back in his pouch, and then grabbed the scroll in the table

"It wasn't my intention to summon you Gamakichi i needed the messenger toad could you summon him for me?" Naruto stated, the toad just nodded as he did some hand signs and summoned a little toad, Naruto then kneeled and placed the scroll and tied it around the little toad

"I need you to find Tsunade-baa-chan and give her this scroll for me please" Naruto said with a little hint of sadness in his voice "o and take this to" he said as he gave him his took off his hitai-ite, the messenger toad just stared at him in conufssion but then he just nodded and left

"Naruto what's going on?" Gamakichi asked in corncern

"You'll know sooner or later" Naruto said "Right now I need you to go outside and get everyone to safety, tell everyone Jiraiya sent you" Gamakichi just stared at him

"But... Jiraiya is.." the toad began

"Dead, I know, but they don't, just do it they'll never go with you if they new I sent you"

"Okay then" Gamakichi said "But you better practice your chakra control dude" he chuckled "I can't have you summoning by accident every time you try to summon the old man or some one else" Naruto just walked up to him

"Gamakichi, you've been a good friend for a long time now, I must thank you and tell you that i probably won't be summoning you anymore" he put a hand in the toads head and gave him a weak smile.

"Wha... Naruto what are you saying?" Gamakichi was more corncerned than before 'What's happening here? Naruto...' the toad tought

"Well then we should leave" the blonde ninja said walking to the window "Oh and tell them that Jiraiya died in this little scrimige, his body is in this scroll" he threw it to Gamakichi "If you se baa-chan tell her I'm sorry"

He then jumped out from his window and saw all the village being destroyed by a blonde freak in a giant clay bird then he thew a bunch of little clay figures to the crowd.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION! JAJAJA!" came a voice as he heard a lot more of explosions as soon as the figures were a the eye level of the avarege villager.

"Gamakichi" Naruto yelled

"On it!" the toad said jumping out Naruto's appartment 'You better come back and explain what happened Naruto' Gamakichi told him usuing a sign language that he and Naruto invented during his travels with the pervert Sannin

'Goodbye, my friend' was Naruto's reply 'It's been fun, take care'

"Please stop this, now! There's the kyuubi brat" A villager said pointing at Naruto, the blonde just cursed under his breath and started running away

'Damit' he tought 'what do I do?' he then remember the new jutsu he had just read a while ago 'Well there's nothing that binds me to this fucking village anymore, I sent my friends to whirpool, so they'll be okay and as long as I don't remain in in this world, I can save it, screw Konoha, I just can't let them here at the hands of Akatsuki, there still is Snow and Wave, I can't let them down' he tought

"Where do you think you're going brat! You haven't seen the best of my art yet!" the blonde man yelled as he followed behind him in his clay bird, Naruto dodged the bird and jumped to the rooftops

'But first I have to lose this idiot' he tought as he jumped to another rooftop

"That's better got to a better postion to admire my art, hm?" the blonde asked as he threw more clay boms, Naruto dodged most of them

'Damn, guess I'll need to fight then' Naruto tought as he put his bagpack on and grabbed threw three shurkiken and quickly went throug some hand signs

"_**KATON FUINJUTSU: HOKAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!**_" the Shurkiken then burst on fire and multiplied into twenty seven shuriken

"Huh?" the blonde man asked as the shurkien hit his clay bird, then it exploded and the began falling

'Now that was some artwork' the blonde member of Akatsuki tought as he fell to the ground

Naruto took this oportunity and started to run again

"Damn you Deidara, stop screwing around a get the brat" another figure in Akatsuki robes said he had silver hair and was carring a schythe

"Shut up Hidan!" Deidara snaped back at him

Naruto took the chance while they were arguing to start to run away

"Damn now it's my turn to have some fun" Hidan said and started running after Naruto

'Great another weirdo' Naruto tought as he reached the so called 'Forest of Death'

"Jajaja! Just give up man" Said Hidan as he appeared a few steps from Naruto

'Damnit' Naruto tought as he threw thre kunai with some seals on them, one to his front, one to his left and one to his right froming a tringle

"Throwing kunais at the ground near you isn't going to help you" Hidan said as he engaged Naruto in battle

He went for Naruto's yugular with his schyte but Naruto doged by crouching, then he went for a swipe kick, knocking Hidan out of balance and at the time he was falling Naruto crouched stood up a little and directed a hit to Hidan's stomcach

"Fuck you!" Hidan said as he waved his schyte cutting Naruto's stomach and flying away from him

'Damn' Naruto tought

"Lucky for you motherfucker, we need you alive so I won't be preforming my ceremony" Hidan said

Naruot stared at his opponent and then at his stomach, he was losing a lot of blood, and quick

"The Kyuubi will be ours!" Hidan said sprinting towards Naruto, the blonde Ninja reacted by jumping back to the middle of the kunai he had thrown earlier then he made a ram seal

"_**Shōheki!**_" Naruto yelled and from each kunai a light erupted then united with the others froming a sort of yellow transparent wall

Hidan was swinging his Scythe and hitting the barrier. Naruto just ignored hidand as he put bood from his stomach in both index fingers and wrote the kanji for space in his right palm and the one for time in his left

'Let's hope this works' Naruto tought as he quickly went through a series of hand signs and finished by pressing his palms together

"_**Shōkan kodai: Uchū no Toguchi!**_" Naruto yelled pressing his hands on the ground

Hidan kept hitting the barrier with his scythe

"Damn it, fuck you!" he said as he swang the schyte again making the barrier disapear "looks like you just run out of luck!" Hidan said as he attempted another swipe

"Later" Naruto said as he smiled and he disappeared with a long flash of light

Hidan jaw dropped as he saw only smoke where Naruto used to be

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**NARUTO'S MIND SCAPE**_

**Drip...drip...drip...drip**

Naruto heard somone sobbing, he was laying on the floor in something cold, tears droping in his face

**Drip...drip...drip...**

The sobbing became more intense

**Drip...drip...**

The sobbing continued as Naruto opened his eyes

**Drip...**

The sobbing transformed into a loud cry as Naruto, begun to slowly get up, then he felt someon hugging him, it was a woman with long red hair and and a black kimono, from her figure she looked like she was 18

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry" she said with loud cries

"What who are you? Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around to a place that looked like a sewer, and was that

"A cage?" Naruto , then Naruto remembered his sessions with Jiraiya, this was the Kyubi's liar, he pushed the gril hugging him away and jumped back.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said in panic, he couldn't move all to well so he dropped to his knees

"Na-na-ruto, I..." Kyuubi said between sobs she fell to her knees to and covered her face with her hands "Sorry! I know you won't forgive me, but I just want you to know, I am very sorry" the girl was able to finish the last sentence without crying

Naruto was staring at the person in front of him, Kyuubi was crying, apologizing for everything that had happened in Naruto's life, she said it was her fault, but Naruto had only one tought in mind while Kyuubi was apologizing

"Sorry about that...um you're Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with curiosity, the girl just nodded as she couldn't stop crying

"Hmm... you don't look very... evil" Naruto said, Kyuubi looked up at him finally able to control herself

"It was...never my intention to attack Konoha. I was forced to do so, I like peace you know" she said Naruto shook his head

"Then why where you so hostile when I was training with the pervert?" he asked her

"While we were still in the same plane as _that _guy I was still under a Hypnotic type genjutsu and the orders where 'kill everyone obliterate everything'" she answered

"Well can't really blame someone for something they didn't have control of, I should know" he told her with a smile on his face, Kyuubi got closer to him

"Don't you... hate me?" she asked

"Nope, I forgive you, let's start anew wherever it is we're going" Naruto said as Kyuubi hugged him, he chuckled at the girl's actions.

"Thank you" she whispered

"_**Well now that you two have settled things**_" came a voice none of them recognized

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind scape?"

"_**Well I am Shinigami and with me is my sister Kami**_" the voice answered "_**we are in your mind scape only to tell you that you have a second chance in life**_"

"Thank you. But if you're sending me back to Konoha I'd rather be in hell" Naruto answered

"_**That can be arran...**_" he was cut off

"**Of couuse we wont send you back to that vile place**" came another voice this one sounded warm and welcoming, yet comanding "**we are sending you to a new world, you will remain to have your abilities and memories, but you will start life at 11 years old again**"

"Well, thank you Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, but is Kyuu-chan comming to?" Naruto asked, earning a confused look from Kyuubi

"You want me to come with you?" she asked

"Yup, you've been with me all my life, I would feel a little lonley with out you. Heck you're the closest thing I have to family right now"

"**Very well Naruto-kun, Kyuubi shall go with you and she will be able to accompany you even in flesh**" Kami said "**Just know Kyuubi, you wont be able to acces your full power beacause as of now I am giving Naruto, eight tails of your chakra and you will only remain with one**"

Kyubbi nodded, as she continued to hug Naruto

"**But rest assured if Naruto wishes, you will be able to harness more power beacause you will be still bound to him, in other words...**" Kami was interrupted

"_**He is your master! Jajaja!**_" came Shinigami, Naruto just sweatdroped

"Okay, I have no problem, do you... Na-ru-to-sa-ma" Kyuubi teased and succeded seeing that Naruto blushed and shook his head

"..."

"_**...**_"

"**Okay. Well then we sent you to someone both Shini-kun and I trust" Kami said "He's healing you at the moment**"

"Oh yeah that guy from Akatsuki with the schyte almost killed me, I almost forgot" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, Kyuubi sweat droped and dissapeared from sight

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused

"_**Relax kid, you'll find her again in a few days, we just need to get her a body, then we'll send her your way**_" Shinigami said

"**Well then Naruto-kun we'll contact you once you start school**" Kami said. Naruto nodded

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OUTSIDE MIND SCAPE

Naruto opened his eyes he was in the middle of the woods, the scent of blood in the air, his stomach hurting like hell but then he felt like the pain was slowly going away Naruto turned his head to his stomach and saw a balck figure kneeling at his side with something in his hand that looked like a very thin wood branch glowing in a golden light

"Good you're awake" the man said, his voice was very deep. But he didn't turn to see Naruto at all

"Thank you" Naruto said, the man just nodded

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde said

"My name is..."  
>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0<p>

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS THIS CHALLENGE IS REALLY HARD I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND UZUNARU, SORRY FOR BEING LATE DUDE I HAVE NO VALID EXCUSE. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME "Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu" SPARE MY LIFE?. R & R. PEACE.**

**PS. FIRST ONE TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON IS GETS A CYBER JAR OF COOKIES. CHECK OUT MY POLL TO.**

_**Shōheki**_: Barrier

**Rank**: A

**Type**: Fuinjutsu

**Description**: Forms a barrier with designated seals.

_**Shōkan kodai: Uchū no Toguch**_: Ancient Summoning: Universal Doorway

**Rank**: SS

**Type**: Kinjutsu

**Description**: Doorway to another dimension or world, the user cannot control where he goes, but it can usually be interfered by Shinigami or greater beings.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_: Summoning Technique

**Rank**: ?

**Type**: Summoning

**Descripion**: Summons an animal or creature of a clan you have a contract with.

_**Futon: Kuro Rakugaki**_: Wind Rlease: Blxack Scribble

**Rank**: B

**Type**: Wind Relase/Futon

**Description**: Makes ink scrible your toughts.

_**Katon Fuinjutsu: Hokagebunshin Shuriken no Jutsu**_: Seal Art Fire Release: Fire Shadow Clone Shuriken Tecnique

**Rank**: A

**Type**: Fuuinjtsu/Katon (Naruto's Invention)

**Description**: Creats shadow clones of the original Shurkien thrown and as soon as it creats a seal in the Shuriken reacts and they light on fire.


	2. First Year Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back. Here's the new chapter, and if you've read the latest chapter of Naruto magna then you'll find something about this chapter absolutley hilarious. And for those of you who are wondering Naruto will start Hogwarts at the equivalent of The Chamber of Secrets (**_do not own_**), but those events wont happen the same way. **

**nerdyfresh: ... Anonymous reveiws have been disabled due to the fact that I can stand flamers, the only thing is that I hate it, when they come and criticize your works without you being able to see their stories, so yeah sorry but not gonna enable anonymous reviews. Nobody likes flashbacks but sometimes they are necessary. And thanks of your weird way of complementing my story. Peace!.**

**Uzunaruu999: Dude... you're the challenger. Also please i beg of you update your Betrayed Sage story. I hate Neji.**

**nycel: Let's hope I can keept that up. **

**ladyyuuki16: Here you go a new chapter. Harry will have friends that will make him remeber those in knoha, minus the brooder. Snape is rather popular isn't he? The challenge stated that Naruto is in Slytherin, but don't worry he will still hate freaking Snakes, our dear 'Tom' will take care of that. Happiness will always be achived, but only through hard work, will it become eternal. **

**NaruAndHarrHaremFan:(**That's a long name**)No, not Lupin but you were close enough. And the last three girls in Naruto's Harem are completley OC, but I am still considering of letting Susan B. in maybe I'll make a poll and let you guys decide but the Slythering Girls remain OC. Well, so far I've only read one story that doesn't bash Cho, but it does bash Ginny, Harem of the Ancient House of Potter, I know that Cho did something pretty stupid, but hey, if you can start from scratch, why not fix everything up? I ship two Harry parings one bein HaGi and the other one HaLu, I think her personality goes good with Harry you know. As for the rating...I do plan to make some lemons, but I still need to do some research before getting to it. Sniff, thank you i feel so moved.**

**loginanout: SUP! Jeje, thanks for reviewng. And don't worry i plan to update this story every two weeks, if it weren't for school and room mate bitching I would update daily, but don't worry I'll make it up with long chapters. **

**runinplace: Well for Kyuubi's body, they completley gave her a new one, meaning, she's her own person, she will also enter Hogwarts but as Naruto's cute litte pet fox(that talks). As for Naruto's power, well let's just say that I totally ruined Akatsuki's plans :P Fleur and her sister sound intresting, I could ask our dear challenger about it, but they wouldn't be introduced until the Tri-Wizard tournament. here's proof that this story will be continued XP.**

**Oh ya this reminds me: _WARNING_: **THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR TIMESKIPS THROUGHOUT THE STORY, AND ALSO THE STORY SHALL BE DIVIDED IN 7 ARCS, ONE FOR EACH YEAR, THE LAST ONE BEING JUST ABOUT NARUTO.

**PARING **

**NARUTO/FEMKYUUBI/HAREM**

**HARRY/LUNA**

**SO FAR IN THE POLLS **

**CHASER: 8**

**KEEPER: 4**

**SEEKER: 2**

**Okay this Poll ist closed: Naruto will be a Slythering Chaser. **

**(FOR THE RECORD MY FAVORITE HARRY POTTER CHARACTER IS SIRIUS BLACK)**

**Receomended Story: **_Lone Wolf by Narutoenthusiast pariring NarutoxKurenai._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My name is... Severus Snape" the figure answered again without turning to Naruto

"I was contacted a few days ago. Do not worry, I now of the position that you stand right now. I was appointed to help you" Snape said as he got up

Naruto tried to do the same but figured out that he couldn't, then he felt as if he was lifted up by a strange force

"Well Uzumaki, we're going to go to my place after that, I am to train you in the ways of the 'Wizard'" Snape said in a very cool voice, Naruto turned to see Snape, he had black he was walking besides him, and he was floating near, everything was okay... wait WHAT?

"Wha? How are you doing this?" Naruto asked with fear and excitment

"Magic" Answered Snape in a monotone voice

"Wow that's great" said Naruto hiding his excitment "so can you teach me that?"

"Well we would first need to get you a wand, now I'll lend you some money to buy clothes and you school supplies but I expect to be paid back" Snape said

"Okay, do you happen to have found my bag and stuff 'cause I can't feel them" was Naruto's answer, Snape in response only rose his other hand and showed him his bag

"Good, thank you very much, I'll show you how I intend to make money once we get to where ever it is we are going" Naruto said falling asleep.

Snape sighed 'Well at least he shutup' he tought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto for the first time in his life was able to sleep soundly, without having to worry about people breaking into his appartment to kill him or just torture him, as he slept he remembered everything he left behind, his friends and the closest thing he had to a family: Tsunade. Suddenly Naruto was having a nightmere involving Tsunade and his friends being tortured by Akatsuki, so they would tell Naruto's location, he heard Tsunade screaming in pain dennying to know Naruto's whereabouts, suddenly he began to feel cold, very cold, the lonliness of his life slowly overpowering him.

He was about to scream in pain, but he then suddenly began to feel something very warm in his stomach, he slowly oppened his eyes and took a quick glance at the place the warmness was comming from, then he saw that at the top of his seal was, lay a little orange fox with soundly sleeping and purring in it's sleep.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in a little shock, the little fox got opened her eyes and played with her ears before turning to Naruto, he fought the urge to pet her head but he finally gave in

"**Ohayo to you too! Naruto-sama**!" she said enjoying Naruto's actions

"Thank you" Naruto said

"**Huh? What do you mean?**" she asked with an incocent look on her face, which made Naruto wonder, how in the world did she manage such destruction in Konoha?

"Well I was having a bad dream, and it seem that your fluffy and cuddly war fur, saved me from it" he answered with a smile

"**Really?**" said Kyuubi sounding depressed, the blonde noticed her tone

"Don't worry about it Kyu..." he then realized something "Don't you have a name?"

Kyuubi tilted her head to the right

"**Nope**" she answered still with a depressed tone

"Well, would you like me to give you a name, anything will be better than calling you 'nine' you know" Naruto told her, she then got up moving his hand away and then walking closer to him

"**Would you really give me a name?**" she said, as confusion and excitment struggled for dominance in her voice.

"Sure no big deal you know" he said with a smile

"**So you realize that my awsome self is worthy of having a name huh?**" Kyuubi said with a hint of superiority in her voice.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep now" Naruto said annoyed at the little vixen's comment, and layed down again and closed his eyes.

"**No, Naruto-sama don't go back to sleep, come on please give me a name**" whined Kyuubi as she began to lick his face "**Come on, don't be a meanie**" she then stoped licking and pouted, then she resorted to rub her face against Naruto's

"Damnit, okay, okay" Naruto said opening his eyes and sitting on the bed pushing the little cute vixen away, when he was totally sitted he began to ponder on her name '_Damn her cuteness_'

"Hmm... Name..." he was mumbling "Well how about... Natsumi?" he asked as if he wasn't so sure that it would be the right name, the little vixen however was more than happy with her new name

"**As in beautiful summer?**" she asked waving her tail

"Yup, do you like your name Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked

"**Of course I do Naruto-sama!**" she jumped on him, begining the same series of actions that she had done before

"Okay, okay Natsumi-chan, do you happen to know how long I've been out?" he asked the vixen

"**According, to that Snape guy, about three days**" she answered

"Damn it" the blonde cursed he had missed three days on sleeping, he then sighed figuring that complaning wouldn't do him to much good "Do you happen to know where my bag is?" he asked.

Natsumi nodded and jumped out of the bed, the she jumped back up with his bag in her mouth, Naruto petted her head '_Damn she's just to damn cute, I can't resist_'

"**Why did you need, your bag Naruto-sama?**" asked Natsumi, Naruto oppened his bag

"Well remeber that when we were traveling with the pervert, well he was writing one of his perverted books, but he couldn't finish it since he died, so I grabbed his work and modified and finished it" Naruto said pulling a scroll out of the bag

"**Didn't take you for a pervert Naruto-sama**" said Natsumi with a devilish smirk "**Would you like to try the actions in the book with Natsumi**" Naruto blushed at the vixens comment

"Well if you don't mind falling in love it's okay with me" Naruto said as he shook of his blush and Natsumi facefault

"**Since when porn books come with romance?**" she asked him

"Since I started making it mine" he said as he opened the scroll and made a half ram seal

"**Kai!**" he whispered, and with a puff of smoke two books came out of the scroll

"**Two books?**" asked Natsumi

"Yes, one is the fnished work with the pervert that he never got to publsih and the other is one I wrote it's more like a romantic adventure you know" answered '_Rest in Peace Ero-Sensei_'

"Okay, that's good and all, but what do you plan on doing with them?" Naruto just sighed as he heard her question

"Well Snape said he'd buy me clothes and stuff and expected me to pay him back so I tought it would be a good idea to get this things published" he answered petting Natsumi

"Okay, let's go find Snape so I can give this to him and ask him where to shower" said Naruto as he gout out of bed, as he did he felt something on his back and it was rather heavy, wondering what had happened he turned to see himself in a mirror and took off his shirt, everything was in check, hi blonde spiky hair, his abs, his trade whisker marks, his bluey eyes, his white skin, his ten yellow tails...WAIT TAILS?

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he saw his tails and became aware that he could control their movements, he then felt something hit his legs, and saw a little orange fox staring at him with sparkles in her eyes, and was she...drooling?

"Do you know something about this, Natsumi-chan?" he asked she shook her head no

"**I think you should ask, Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama**" she answered with a hint of lust in her voice

"They said they'd contact me once I started school" Naruto answered her "But if I remeber correctly you where in human form once we were in my mindscape, can you turn in human form again?" Natsumi lost the stars in her eyes

"**Yes I can, but i like my cute and fluffy form**" she answered him with an eye smile that remember the one eyed cyclops

"Well, can you at least show me how to turn back in to human form, I don't want to go around with this tails"

"Are you sure, cute thing are a chick magnet you know, and I for one happen to find you hot" she answered, Naruto had a tick mark on his face and then he reached the little vixen with one of his tails and lfted her up

"Natsumi-chan?" Naruto said with a scary serious face (think of Yamato's face when scaring them), Natsumi sweat droped '_**he really is scary when he wants to huh? And that body, those tails make me want to... I wonder if Naruto-sama will ever see me as more than a friend, wait a minute here ten tails? I tought Kami just gave him eight, what the hell is going on here? For the moment it would be best not piss him off"**_she sighed

"**Okay, just cancel the chakra going to your ears and tails, and they should dissapear**" she told him, he did so and he felt a little pulse in his tails making him shriek in pain and dropping Natsumi as his tails disappeared

"A warning would've been nice you know!" he shouted as he scolded Natsumi, she pouted

"**Naruto-sama was being mean to Natsumi**" she said with a childish voice, Naruto didn't know why but he found her beheavior rather fun and cute

"Well jump on my head and let's go look for Snape" he told her, she quickly jumped on his head and they headed out of the room, not before grabbing the books.

When he oppened the door he saw Snape walking by

"Good morning" Naruto said

"Good morning, and in the future please refrain from yelling so early in the morning" Snape answered

"Sorry about that" Naruto said scratching the back of his head "Well i was wondering if you could get these published for me?' he continued showing Snape both books that were on his hand, Snape reached for the books, he then quickly went through the pages and then looked at Naruto with a serious face

"It will be done. Now go take a bath" he said pointing to the door right in front of Naruto "There are some clothes there prepared for you, ninja clothing is outdated here, and you'll have to stop carrying your weapons" Snape turned and started to walk to his living room "When you're ready, please, head to the living room" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor

"Oh well, I can always seal them in a scroll" he said as he recovered and gave a mischivous smile

"**Yes I get it you're evil and all; Naruto-sama, I'll be waiting in the living room, with Snape**" Natsumi said jumping off, Naruto nodded and headed to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After his shower Naruto was in the room he had woken up in, his clothes were laying on the bed, they consisted of a black shirt, black baggy pants and there was also an orange sleveless vest, there were also tennis-shoes, but he went with the option of wearing his blue sandals, he looked at himself in a mirror, he felt weird not wearing his hitai-ite so he went for the next best thing a black bandana that Jiraiya had given him, he stared at the bandana before putting it on, it had an orange swirl symbol in the center, he gave a weak smiled and put it on

'Good thing I sent baa-chan and the others to whirpool, after Akatsuki invaded, I wasn't about to save an ungreatful village for a THIRD time!' he tought angrily, and got out of the room heading to were Natsumi and Snape were.

Snape's living room was a bit wierd in Naruto's opinion, black leather couches, not very lit, like the atmosphere of the whole house a litle grim, and not very lit. Naruto sat in the love sit, Natsumi who was curled into a ball in front of the fire place quickly went to sit in Naruto's lap, he was facing Snape in his couch reading an orange book, Naruto couldn't help but notice the trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Great another pervert" he mumbled to himself, making Natsumi chuckle, Snape closed the book and turned to Naruto as cleaned his nose

"Well, not as much as the one who wrote it" Snape said deffesnivley

Naruto nodded "Couldn't agree more, my teacher was a self proclaimed 'Super Perver', the book I finished is the other one, still perverted stuff, but it's a lot better than ero-sensei's" the blonde said petting Natsumi's head.

"Anyway" Snape said closing the book "we'll start with you training in magic, since I need for you to join a certain oranization, since they don't trust me, can't really say I blame them" he got up from his seat and put the books on a little table that was in the center of the living room, he went to a bookshelf that was at the right of the fire place and took a box from the top of it, he then he opened it and took out a little wooden stick from it, he then turned to Naruto

"We will both be working as double agents" he said handing him the wand "weather you support one side or the other, that's totally up to you, you will report to me and I will report to you" Snape said as he took his seat again

"Good thing ero-sensei trained me to be a spy" Naruto muttered earning a nod from Natsumi

"Anyway, that thing you have there is a practice wand" Snape explained as he got his wand out "It won't be as powerful as a real wand, but it will do, now let's get this training started"

For the next couple of months Naruto trained under the tutelage of Severus Snape, Naruto struggled at first since he had to find a source of magic in him, he later noticed that on top of his chakra current rode the magic current so he had an insanly amount of magic, and again like with the normal clones, Naruto couldn't cast the most simple spells meaning his controll still sucked, at first this irritated Snape, but calmed down when Naruto had shown improvement in his contol, the reason for this was that he didn't neglect his ninja training during the nights for a few hours Naruto made Natsumi take her human form and train in the ninja arts, Naruto also improved splendidly, now he could make a Rasengan without the help of a shadow clone, at first Naruto was surprised that he could still use his chakra but then remembered Kami's words and wasn't that surprised. During one of their training sessions, Naruto tried summoing the Toads, but discovered that he couldn't, this had upset Naruto, he had considered the summoning contract was givien to him just so he could meet, his bossy uncle(Gamabunta) and his annoying little brother(Gamakichi), he considered them more than friends, he considered them family due to the fact that they were nice to him. Just like Ino and Hinata. He shurgged at the last tought and gave a big sigh.

"Well, I guess, I'll just have to settle with the perverted books huh?" Naruto said trying to sheer himself up.

He let a tear run down his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsumi, who instantly started feeling guilty, she aproched Naruto and warped him in a hug, ever since chaning from dimensions Naruto had not cried even once, but right now seeing that he wouldn't be able to see his family anymore, he started crying into Natsumi's chest, with all his training and excitment with magic he had forgotten something important: he also wouldn't be able to see his _other_ family, Tsunade, Shizune and Konohamaru, who he considered were the closest to him besides the Ichiraku's and Iruka, nor he would be able to see his friends, Naruto fell to his knees feeling rather impotent, he was greatful for the second chance, and knew that he made the decission no one forced him to take it, but it still hurt that he wouldn't be able to see his 'baa-chan', his 'nee-san', his 'otouto' or his friends for that matter. Naruto began to calm down but was still unable to stop sobbing, he then felt a warmeness he hadn't felt since he was four in his first near death expirience, he had been given a toy plushy fox that was very warm by a man that saved him, he turned around to see Natsumi hugging him with her tail curling along his waist and her arms around his neck.

"**Is so-some-thing wr-wrong Naru-ru-to-sa-ma**" she asked between sobs

Naruto stared and Natsumi, she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one that had caused all of his suffering through his childhood, but with the warmness she was hugging him with made him forget that, then he remembered that she said that she was being controlled, he gave a small glare at that

'**_Oh, no he hates me, he hates me!_**' she said as she tried to let go of him, but she was stoped by him

"Where are you going are you going to leave me alone?" he asked her

"**But...your eyes..you...hate...me...you...**" Natsumi said unable to control herself

"I don't hate you, I was just angry at the asshole that dared control you" he said, as he hugged her "Don't leave me, you're the closest thing I have to a family, stay with me please"

Natsumi nodded and returned the hug again, not knowing what came over her, she leaned to Naruto and joined her lips with his, Naruto at first was sruprised, but he returned the kiss anyways. She pushed him away

"**I...I...Sorry**" she said '**_There's no way he would ever look at me that way, even if we have spent the last few months together I can't exepct for things to just change_**'

"Silly little vixen, you shouldn't be apoligizing, let's put that mouth of yours to better use" he said kissing her, Natusmi's eyed widdened at the action, but quicly got in to the kiss and fell to Naruto's charm.

(A/N: Okay this will be the end of depressing moments until Naruto makes friends with Harry. Funny fact both their mothers are red heads, and no lemons for now, me suck at them unless)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto and Natsumi had started a new relationship, during the day, she would stay in her fox form and hang with Naruto while he practice magic and learned some of it herself, during the night they would go on dates or practice jutsu, they were happy these last few months, Naruto and Natsumi were able to laugh a lot more, even if sometimes things seem difficult, but they still managed.

One day Snape decided that they wouldn't train, so he and Natsumi decided to go to the lake on a picnic. Once they finshed their meal and snuggled for a bit, they rested against a tree, enjoying ths sounds of the forest

"You know, I feel like I'm starting to love this place" said Naruto "I think that I'll buy these shack from Snape"

"**That's great Naruto-sama, having a place to live in peace, I really like it**" she said

"Can you drop the Sama part, Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked her a little confused, they were going out and she still adressed him as if he was her master, then Natsumi assumed a thinking pose with her hand placed on her chin, thinking hard

"**No**" she answered simply with a cute smile, causing Naruto to sweatdrop 'Damn your cutness Natsumi!' Naruto tought to himself, he then decided to tickle Natsumi, she began to laugh and laugh and laugh some more, he leaned close to her to still a kiss but he then felt somehting hit hi head

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his head and turning to the ground to see two letters in the floor, good that Snape tought him how to read english otherwise he'd be screwed, he picked them up and they both said

To: Naruto Uzumaki, someplace in the woods. Naruto sweatdoped at the directions given. 'Magic is awsome huh?'

One had a BB symbol and they other the Hogwarts shield, he first opened the one from hogwarts it had two pages.

_Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardy _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards<em>

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Naruto nodded and handed the letter to Natsumi, who began to read it, then he grabbed the other page of the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em> sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em> plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em> pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em> winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

(Insert Copycat shit list of books here.)_  
><em>  
><em>OTHER EQUIPMENT<em>

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Damnit, how am I supossed to get Natsumi inside if we're only allowed to have an owl OR a toad" Naruto tought out loud

"Well, I could Henge in to something don't worry aobut that" she said, Naruto face plamed, he almost forgot that they still had chakra control

"Okay moving on then" he said opening the other Letter

_Borgin and Brooks_

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_we here by request your presence at our store one week before Hogwarts course start, so you can sing both your master pieces. Please reply as fast as possible. _

_Yours Sincerley, _

_Borgin and Brooks _

"Okay, guess we have things to do" Naruto said as he sighed, Natsumi nodded and followed him to the house

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One month after the letters arrived Naruto and Natsumi were in Diagon Alley, Snape had taken them there but said he had to live early since he was a teacher at Hogwarts. They went to gringots before Snape had left and eplained the currendy. They stuggled at first but they soon found the book store, Naruto explained that he had to buy his thing for his firt year at Hogwarts so he wouldn't be able to sign anything in the next three hours. While they were there Naruto bought all the books by Gilderoy Dickheart. After that he went to buy his clothes and everything else he needed. During all the time Natsumi remained in her vixen form.

"Crap this is to fucking much" he said watching all the stuff he just had bought

"Okay. I still need a wand" Naruto said

"Naruto-sama, I heard people saying that everyone gets them at Olivanders"

"Okidoke, then what are we waiting for" he spun around and knocked a red her gril to the ground

'Crap' he tought "Excuse me are you alright?" Naruto asked still having problems when speaking english

The girl stood up and nodded then she stared at the no half piece of branch in her hand

"But my wand isn't" she said with a rather depressed sound in her voice

"I'm sorry, tell you what. To apologize I'll buy you a new one, I'm in need of one my self and quite franquly, I don't know where Olivanders is located" Naruto said as Natsumi climbed to the top of hi head

The girl hesitated, she couldn't trust a stranger, but then again her family had stuggled to get her the wand, and he did offer to buy one as an apology to her, so she ended nodding. As they headed to Olivanders Naruto was just asking things about the alley, like where to get food or drinks or candy, things like that, when they finally entered Olivanders, Naruto felt a shock of electricity run through his body, he then heard a voice that called him from affar, as if it were a whisper Naruto walked to the source that was to his left right after he entered the store, missing the greeting from the store owner, Naruto walked to the farthest shelf, then he opened a box to reval a white wand with weird cravings on it, then Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he was about to bit he shit out of the idiot who dared walk up to him but sopted when he saw that it was the store owner that was there

"You seem lost in tought son? Somehitng the matter?" asked olivander

"Everything is fine, I just felt like this was calling for me" Naruto answered showing the wand, as soon as he did a thunder was heard and a little whirlwind formed around him, Mr. Olivanders eyes widdened

"It's quite rare, but that wand there, is very special" he said

"Really, how so?" was Naruto's reply

"Well these here is made of white oak wood with a core of pegasus hair" said the old man

"I made every wand in here, this one in paricular was hard to get, that's why there is only just one" he said "according to legend a pegasus, is a winged horse, that carries Zeuz's bolts of lightning so their magic power is strong, I don't know how I came cross that one, but I assure you, he gave me a run for my money" the chuckled as they started heading back to were they had come from.

'Guess, I'll have to find things about this Zeus guy' Naruto tought to himslef "Okay, I'll take it, oh and my this your lady here is in need of a new wand, or can you fix hers?" Naruto said pointing at the red haired girl who was still by the entrance door, Olivanders singaled them to go with him to the counter, he examined the girls wand

"Hmm...I think I can still fix it, but it's lot the core, I would need to get one, though; so your better of buying a new one" he said returning the wand to the girl who seemed a little down, then Naruto got and idea, and put Natsumi on the counter and started petting and scrathing her, surprising both Olivander and the girl

"Say, Natsumi-chan, could you give us a hair from your tail?" he asked her

'**Damn you pleasure**' she tought to herself "**O-ofcourse, Naruto-sama**" she answered surprisning both wandmaker and girl

"IT TALKS!" they yelled in unison

"**Hey, Natsumi-chan, is female!**" she yelled at them '_**If Naruto-sama, wasn't here i would torture you just for the pleasure of hearing you scream...I wonder if Naruto-sama would like to hear her scream, she's kinda cute**_'

Naruto, just rolled his eyes and took a hair from Natsumi's tail making her squeal, as she did she smelled pheromones exiting from Naruto '_**I-intresing?**_' she tought with a shiver running down her spine, he gave it to the wand maker, he then turned to the girl who was staring at Natsumi with stars in her eyes, he then noticed that she was carrying a book titled '_The Traveler_'

'Well what do you know. Seems like my book is more popular than Icha-Icha Deluxe' Naruto tought with amusment, he asked the girld if he could see the book, she stared at him as if he were crazy but nodded and handed him the book, Naruto oppened the book and had taken out a marker

"So what's your name?" he asked her, she was a little shocked at his question but anwered anyway

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley" she answered, Naruto nodded and began scribbling in her book, which kind of pissed of Ginny 'That's my favorite book!' she mentally yelled, he gave the book back to her and payed to Olivander who had just come back. Natsumi jumped to his shoulder

"Well Ginny Weasley" he said heading to the door "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, se you around"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Where have I heard that name before?' she asked herself

"Naruto...Uzumaki" came the voice of Olivander getting Ginny's attention "Isn't that the name of the author of '_The Traveler_'?" he asked as he handed Ginny her fixed wand, Ginny pocketed the wand and then opened the book where Naruto had scribbled and then saw what he had written

_To Ginny Weasley, the most timid girl I know, sorry for breaking your wand, love Naruto Uzumaki_

Ginny was wondering if she really was to timid and then saw the name of the author on the bottom of the page

'Naruto Uzumaki'

* * *

><p><strong>Me be tired, tihs was a long ass chapter, but guess I desrved that, chrismass and new years passed and didn't even say 'yo'. Stupid Kakashi<strong>

**It's awsome that he got to keep chakra that way I can do major things here like combine Fuuinjutsu and Potions or Magic.**

**Yes Naruto is the new Juubi, there's a surprise in next Chapter for that.**

**There we go, now I have to go work in my story Anbusaku no Keigetsu.R&.**

**PS. There is a new Poll in my profile for you to chose who the huffelpuff girl is joining Naruto's Harem my OC or Susan Bones, For my OC's Background just see my profile right after Stories I'm working on. Oh and Kyubbi being a bit of a subbie will be explaiined as soon as he re-contacts Kami and Shini. Although she's just like that to Naruto. Seems like i put the poll in my proflie a little to early, XP. This poll will be up until chapter 4 so tell your frineds to read, vote and review. **

**Also Ginny Isn't OOC if you guys remember correctly she started being open way later in the series, also I'll be usuing some canon and some original ideas fused so yeah.**


	3. First Year Chapter 2

**Grokon: J0! I'm back people, sorry for my grammar and making kyuu's relationship with Naruto sped up, and also...**

**Summer Akins 1 Votes**

**Susan Bones 9 Votes**

**Both 28 Votes**

**Guess Naruto gets one more girl in his Harem (Pervs) and yes the remaining Slyth girls are who you think they are, and sadly no I wont be adding Fleur or her sister, maybe in the future in another crossover. Oh and i forogot to ask last chapter, was the Wand satisfactory? I mean i tought it would be cool to use a greek mythical creature for it.**

**Q&A Section Now:**

**Uzunaru999: Sorry about that, guess the momment took over me *kicks the floor*. I wont give you details but jejeje. Thanks. By the way was the wand satisfactory enough?**

**Ndsasuunye: Thanks for your review. And I'll make sure to work in my grammar.**

**Resurrection of the Forgotten: Yes Naruto is a first year just like Ginny and Luna**

**Now on with the story!**

**Recomended Story**:_ Tired by Narutoenthusiast_

_**PS. NEED A BETA P.M. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. HELP ME!**_

**Now that is out of the way i just have one thing to say:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Natsumi had gone back to the bookstore, so Naruto could sign his fans' book copies, amaizingly '<em>The Traveler<em>' was more popular than '_Icha Icha Deluxe_', the fans for his story where mostly girls and the fans of 'Icha Icha' where mostly old men in their fourties, or young guys in their early teens. Just as was his custome he asked the owner of 'The Traveler' copy that he was about to sign, Natsumi was sleeping as the same time she was acting as a scarf

"Who do I make it to?" he asked, the person was interrupted before any answer could be given

"Are you serious you don't know who he is!" a voice asked from behind him, Naruto turned to see the owner of the book shop, he shook his head and then tunred back to the person who wanted the book to be signed, he looked noraml and not familiar the only thing he could see about him was that he was wearing glasses and, in his opinin; a 'kick ass' thunder looking scar

"Is there a reason I should know who you are?" Naruto asked dumbfounded, the kid on the other end just shrugged

"Beats me" he answered a little shocked, then from behind him a red headed boy appeared to the left of the scared boy

"Oh, Harry, you and your stupid modesty!" the red head snaped, as he signaled the guy to his right "This is Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', the only one have survive the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he is considered a hero, and I am his best friend, Ron Weasley" the red head said with an air of arrogance, Naruto was just gripping his hands, this asshole reminded him of a certain pink haired girl.

'It's a shame that Ginny is related to an arrogant prick like this asshole'

Naruto then shrugged it of and turned to Harry

"Sorry, but I am not from around here, and I have never heard of you; now here is your signed book, move along please people are waiting to have their books signed" Naruto said as he gave Harry his singed copy of '_The Traveler_' "And careful with Lockheart, he's browsing around for famous people" he then grabbed the book Ron held in his hand, it was a copy of

"Icha Icha?" Naruto whispered, he knew that it wasn't that hard to get a copy but still a pervert a such a young age, as Naruto was about to sign it Ron opened his mouth

"Make it so it says: To Master Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, to who I have the grace to have met" he said, Naruto just sighed, and signed the most simple he could without insutling him, he would get his chance, after all, he was carrying hogwarts school books

'To Ronald Weasley, Naruto Uzumaki'

"Sorry I have to save ink so I can signe everybodys books " the blonde told him with a smile 'Must not kill the red headed anoyance, must not kill' he mentally stuggled, Ron just grabbed the book and left, Naruto felt rage flow through his body, during the next hour of book singning Naruto began to feel strange, he felt chakra going to his eyes, and it was giving him one hell of a head ache, Naruto rubbed his eyes with his left hand

"Damn this hurts like hell" he muttered to himslef "I'm taking a break!" he anounced to his temporary employers, he got up and heard his stomach grumble

"What I wouldn't give for Ramen right now" he mumbled as he patted the Vixen strapped in his neck

"**Ramen? Where?**" cam Natsumi's voice as she unrolled herself from Naruto's neck, in search for the noodle soup

"Okay, let's go" Naruto said placing Natsumi on the floor, and fixing his neck

"I really don't know why, but; my eyes have have been hurting during all the book singing, it sucks!" he said as he stood up

Natsumi jumped to his shoulder "**I'm sure you're just tired Naruto-sama, you've been training non-stop for the past months, you haven't taken a moment to relax**" she told him

"You're right, lets go get something to eat" the blonde told the little vixen

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Naruto walked down the street, he was getting slightly annoyed; no one seemed to sell or even know what ramen was

"WHY KAMI-CHAN? WHY?" he yelled to the heavens, making Natsumi sweatdrop '_**Wonder if Kami-sama is mad at him for calling her**_'chan' _**out of the blue**_' she thought to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0 In heaven 0-0-0-0-0

Kami, who was sitting in her office; sweatdroped at Naruto's antics

"Hmph, Naruto-kun you should eat healthier" she said turning away, grabbing an orb that was laying on her desk

"Shini-kun, it's almost time to go, and tell Naruto-kun all about his new mission and abilities, and he seems to be awakening a _Doujutusu_, something i should know, she could only hear a nervous laugh from her brother

"I'm all ears" she said with a creepy smile, Shinigami just gulped

"Well..."

0-0-0-0-0-0 Back on Earth 0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few more attempts, Natsumi had taken human form and they were both eating ice cream

"Ramen..." Naruto cried biting his ice cream, as they continued to walk down the alleyway Naruto had been sightsing the displays of the stores, when they reached the jewelry store, there was one thing that caught Naruto's attention, a small blue crystal, Naruto stopped there and just stood in front of the window staring at the piece of jewelery, the crystal reminded him of something he had treasured with all his heart, he rembered the smile on Tsunade's face when he had won the bet, he remebered the pain he could feel coming from Tsunade when he first met her, a tear ran down his face, he didn't notice the little vixen staring at him with a saddened expression

'**I'm Sorry'** she said through their mental link, looking from him to the ground, Naruto just patted her head and placed her on the ground

'Don't worry about a thing, Natsumi-chan, I was just getting sentimental with my memories is all, after all I'll make a new promise to baa-chan, wait here' he told her through the mental link as he entered the store, there was a man standing behind a crystal clear counter wich containded rings, braclets and every kind of jewelry you could think of and even some of wich Naruto couldn't recognize

"Good afternoon sir" Naruto said as he walked in to the store "Hey the jewel over there how much for that and a silver necklace to go with it?" Naruto asked

"About two hundred galleons" the old man behind the counter asked

"Yay, that leaves me with enough money to by Natsumi-chan a braclet, and get some food too!" he said in joy as he threw a bag of money to the man "I'll take them, and that braclet too" he said poiting to a red ruby and silver bracelet "Oh I know, can you like egrave a fox with nine tails and the name Natsumi crossing it?" Naruto asked

"Of course there would be an extra charge of twenty galleons and a wait of twenty minutes" the old man said giving him a box with the silver necklace

"Okay!" Naruto said giving the man an eye smile

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(With Natsumi)

'**I want to buy a present for Naruto-sama, his eyes seem lonely and longing, I don't like it**' the vixen told herself, she felt guilty that Naruto had to endure leaving his friends behind, she released a little chakra creating a copy of herself with it

**"Alright when Naruto-sama gets back tell him I went to take care of girl buisness" she told her chakra clone**

She then started to run in the street then she stoped and hid behind a barrel

'**Alright Naruto-sama didn't see me leave in this direction, now I only need...money**' the little vixen sweatdroped at this point '**yes I forgot the minor detail that I can't go around stealing or Naruto-sama will get mad at me, well I could always get some work done, but I will need help from a certain red head**' she thought to herself, and headed to search for the red haired girl

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here it's done, yougn man" the jewler said gving Naruto the bracelet and necklace, Naruto, after paying the man; put the later around his neck in the blink of an eye then he took out his wand and pointed it at the necklace

"**_Tueri Pretiosa est tua Missio_****_!_**" the tip of his wand glowed orange and then covered the bracelet with its light "**_Dimittere P_****_otestatem: S_****_tatu: Bonum A_****_nima, Statu: Periculum E_****_xpectans!_**" now there was a purple light, then Naruto lifted his wand once again "**_S_****_ýndesmo Myaló!_**" a white jet of light came from Naruto's wand and hit the bracelet. He then put his wand away, placing the bracelet in a red silk mantle and put it inside a box that he also purchased, he exited the store leaving a shocked jeweler behind, the he recovered

"Those are pretty strong wards young man, you best be careful" he heard the man say as he closed the door behind him, Naruto just grinned 'Where's the fun it that' he thought to himself

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny was walking down the street with a red fox in here head

"Remind me again, why am I going to Gringots with you" she asked the little fox

"**Since you have red hair, you can pass as Naruto-sama's representative at Gringgots, we need to get a few galleons out, as well as get Naruto-sama's statements for this month,** **I made a bet with him**" the little vixen replied giggling perversely

"You might want to stop that, you're creeping me out" Ginny said with a sweatdrop "Where's Naruto's key anyways?" she asked, Natsumi wiggled her tail in front of Ginny to follow it making the stop for a moment allowing Ginny to see the little vixen pointing at her neck with her tail, Ginny nodded and began walking to the bank again

"**Once we're inside, just let me do the talking, you act as if you can't talk becasue your ill, oh and**" Natsumi went to quick hand signs and summoned a piece of paper with Naruot's signature and then gave it to Ginny "**Place this in your pocket**" Ginny nodded and took the piece of paper only thinking one thing

'Why me?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later a very shocked Ginny walked out of Gringots with a yipping fox in her head, and a folder in her hands

"I still can't belive it" Ginny told the little animal resting on her head "It doesn't matter now head to a music shop" responded the little vixen pointing forward with a paw

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Naruto came out of the shop, he came across a chakra clone of Natsumi, and was delivered the message left by the little vixen, Naruto sighed and went back to the bookstore so he could finish some business with the owner.

As Naruto entered the store he saw the owner attending to some custumers so he decided to explore around until he was free to attend him.

Naruto walked through the isles and then came across a section for Adventure, and saw his book, _The Traveler_ there; Naruto smiled and continued walking and then he encountered the adult section, and was surprised to see that there was an entire shelf just for Icha-Icha and it was almost empty

'Damn I should have never made that bet with Natsumi' thought Naruto with a sweat drop

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto was training with Natsumi in human form, she was teaching him to use hi biju powers, in the middle of the battle Naruto got a glimpse of inpiration and pulled out his notebook and began writing, the read head beauty raised and eyebrow then appeared behind him _

_"Writing more of Icha-Icha?" she asked, Naruto just closed the notebook _

_"Nope, I don't like pervy stuff that much remember? But it does have some adult scenes in it" he answered, Natusmi just smiled_

_"**How about a bet Naruto-sama?**" she asked him, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and motioned for her to continue_

_"**If Icha-Icha sells more than The Traveler then i get 10% of your gains**" she said with a mischievous smile, and extending her hand _

_"Deal" Naruto answered shaking Natsumi's hand, confident in his skill._

_Kai_

Naruto cried anime tears, and kept walking and came across the Muggle section, and then he grabbed a book 'Japan's Traditional Food' was the title, and it was written in a similar language to that which Naruto had been taught at the Academy (if you could call that teaching), Naruto went through the pages and then he found it, he found the food of the gods

"RAMEN!" he said loudly and began to drool over the book, when he felt all of the attention on him, he just rubbed the back of his head, and waved hello

"Ah. Mr. Uzumaki, please come with me, you may also bring that book, since your saliva is all over it now" said the owner instructing Naruto to follow him, they discussed about the sales and about how much people where there thanks to him, Naruto just smiled, and shook the man's hand, then they heard the door open, revealing Natsumi on top of Ginny's head, she was carrying a box wrapped as a present and a folder on top of it

'Lazy vixen' Naruto thought with a sweat drop

"Hey, Natsumi-chan, Ginny-san" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Naruto-sama, we bought you a present" she jumping from Ginny's head, to the box, and pointing at the folder "I won the bet!" she yiped cheerfully, Naruto sweatdropped as he took the folder and opened it

"Damn you Ero-senin, you turned me into a rich pervert!" he yelled to the sky as he threw the folder away and waved his fist "If being a pervert makes you rich so be it" Naruto mumbled to himslef.

"Okay~" Natsumi said with a dreamy voice "Now open your present Naruto-sama" she continued, it was a smal rectangular balck box, he removed the top and saw a silver flute with engraving of a red fox and a golden fox, Naruto smiled fondly at the flute (think of Tayuya's flute, just with the engravings)

"This brings back some memories, happy ones at that" he whispered

"Play a tune Naruto-sama, please" she pleaded, Ginny nodded giving him a puppy dog eyes

Naruto nodded and started to play

_Insert Sakura's Theme - Naruto OST do not own _(I hate sakura but the music is good)

As he was playing, Naruto rembered his childhood playing with Hinata and Ino, all the laughs that they shared, he remembered Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba, and all of the pranks that they pulled together, his training trip with Jiraiya, the times he was with Shizune and Tsunade in their house, making him feel like he always wanted, accepted, loved, and most of all the warmth of a family.

A single tear that represented his feelings slowly skid trhough his cheeks, as he stopped playing he couldn't help but smile at all his happy memmories, and this smile felt like the one he had only when he played with Ino and Hinata, a true smile, not the one his used in his mask of happines, like he did before he met them and after they died.

The owner of the store was pleased with such a beautifull tune.

Ginny had closed her eyes, smiling at the pleasent feeling she had right now.

Natsumi saw his smile, and was thankfull that her orange fur could hide her blush, but she then noticed she hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time, she close her eyes, she knew that she was the reason for that, even if he had forgiven her, she hadn't forgiven herself, then she felt being lifted and squeezed in a warm hug

"Thank you Natsumi-chan" he whispered to her ear

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I promis that next chapter will be longer, and it will incldue Naruto dueling against Snape to test his skills, naruto talking to Kami and 4 other people as well as reciving a gift from her, a fan gril moment from Hermie and finally house placing, but most importantly MEETING THE TWINS!<strong>


	4. First Year Chapter 3

JIYU SUPERTES.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay my dear wonderful readers, i know i've been neglecting to update this story and constantly pushing back the publish date, for that I am sorry. Now seeing as a few of you sent me PM, during the time i didn't have acces to internet, i give you this chapter. And I'm currently working on a Re-write for Love Naru 2.0, Enjoy ^^

And I have been busy in playing some videogames

"SPAAAAAACEEE!"

Grokon: Right, have fun guys.

Q & A section

**Uzunaru999**: I read both your version, and Kolathercool's, and I must say it's a fine piece, I hope you keep that one up.  
><strong>hokage of dragon<strong>: I hate it when that happens, it messes my reading time QQ.  
><strong>Remzal von Enili<strong>: Sorry but nope! Naruto will be juubi meaning his power is godlike and difficult to control.  
><strong>Thecodexkeeper<strong>: She stays as a familiar for two reasons that will be later explained in the story.

**Chapter 3 - Year 1**

After fixing some final stuff at Borgin and Brukes, Naruto and Natsumi both headed to their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered Natsumi entered her Hybrid mode (human appearance with fox tails), and jumped on the bed of the room. Naruto placed his new flute in a little table beside the bed, then he sat in the bed next to Natsumi , playing with her hair, causing her to purr cutely as she snuggled into his chest

"Natsumi" Naruto started in a slow soft voice "Thank you for the gift"

"There is no need to thank me Naruto-sama, you deserve more than that and you know it" the Vixen answered

"Well, I think I should give you something for being such a good girl" Naruto said, making Natsumi glance at him with a confused look, he then reached into his pocket and grabbed the box he had bought at the jewelry

"This, Natsumi-chan, is for you. It's very special, always keep it with you and you shall be able to protect those precious to you, meaning you'll be able to use your powers when you try to protect said people" Naruto said opening the box revealing a bracelet, he then grabbed it and put it around Natsumi's wrist. Natsumi gazed between her writs and Naruto in awe, then she tackle hugged him

"Thank you! Thank you! Naruto-sama" she cried over and over again, Naruto guessed she missed her powers

"It's no problem Natsumi-chan!" Naruto answered, he had since long given up on talking her out of calling him that, and to be truthful he kind of liked it when she said it, while he was daydreaming he went to the mini bar to drink that stuff called butter beer, he liked the stuff it was good, in his opinion it would do well with ramen

"Naruto-sama, I love the bracelet and it pretty and all" Natsumi said "When am I getting a collar and a leash?" she sounded seductive; Naruto's reaction was to slip the butter beer from his mouth.

"Well" Naruto started as he whispered to her ear "once you officially become my pet, and after that you'll be the inspiration for the next issue of icha icha I'll call it Icha Icha: Tales of a Vixxxen"

"Na...Na...Naruto-sama? I thought you said you weren't a pervert?" Natsumi said with surprise, Naruto just looked at her

"That's because I AM NOT A PERVERT, I am a SUPER PERVERT!" Naruto exclaimed with a victory sign, making Natsumi sweat drop

"I was kidding about the collar and the leash you know" she said with a nervous voice

"Well I wasn't" Naruto replied simply "prepare yourself for the future my cute little vixen" then with a flick of his wand he tied Natsumi to the bed with an _Incarcerous_ spell

"Naruto-sama, we can't do this!" Natsumi shouted

"Ah don't worry we won't do anything" Naruto said dismissively "Consider this training for the future, I'm going to prepare for my duel against Snape, while you" he pointed at her with a smirk on his face "Slowly start to enjoy being tied up, I'll release you as soon as I have to go meet Snape"

Natsumi blushed, because at first indeed it was painful, but in the short time Naruto had been talking the pain had converted to pleasure, she got the feeling she was missing something; then it hit her

'Wait… until he has… to meet… Snape' she thought to herself 'But that's until seven o'clock tomorrow morning' she struggled a little and managed to see a clock hanging on top of the door, it was midnight.

'Well seven hours isn't so bad' she thought to herself

She heard the door open "By the way Natsumi-chan, I put a time disruption seal, so two hours in this hotel room would be one hour outside" came Naruto's voice as he entered the room and closed the door "I'll be training"

'KAMI-SAMA! WHEN DID NARUTO-SAMA BECAME A SADISTIC PERSON!' she mentally yelled to the heavens

* * *

><p>Kami's Court<p>

"I don't know why your complaining you seem to be enjoying it you little vixen" Kami said with a sly smile "Never took her for the submissive type though" she turned to her companion, a man in a white robe, his eyes where his most distinguished feature, for the were the rinengan, this man happened to be the Rikudou Senin.

"WHAT IS THAT BASTARD DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!?" He yelled

"Calm down Rikudou, this will get us more material, she is his inspiration after all" Shinigami said holding an Orange book

"He…is the one that writes that and hi is inspired by my daughter?" Rikudou, at Shinigami's nod Rikudou curled up into fetal position and began sucking his thumb muttering 'I'm a good boy' over and over again

"I do believe I broke him" Shinigami said turning to Kami, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes

"You did that on purpose, I know you did" she said

"No comment" was Shinigami's reply

* * *

><p>The day after a sleepy Natsumi was nodding off in Naruto's shoulder, they were waiting at a park(1) that seemed to be deserted, that brought Naruto some bad memories so he decided to tease his girlfriend<p>

"You seem tired Natsumi-chan" Naruto said with a sweet smile, as if nothing had happened last night

Natsumi just gave a puout and glared at Naruto, which in his opinion looked cute in her fox form.

"I am tired you sick bastard, I was awake for more than 10 hours, I couldn't go to sleep, every time i tried to I got shocked!" the little fox snaped

"O yeah, I forgot about that little detail" Naruto said with a sweatdrop

Natsumi's face becam a puppy pout 'Oh, Kami no'

"As a reward Natsumi wants and all you can eat rabit buffette" she yiped happily, que Naruto gaining a bigger sweatdrop

"You realize, that you are basically giving me permission to do this to you more often right?" he asked her

"Natsumi doesn't mind she's a mashochist" the little fox said pumping her chest with pride, Naruto just stared at her, and then passed out with a nosebleed when he was in the floor he was mumbling "girlfriend...masochist...awesome"

Natsumi sat on his stomach waiting for him to wake up

"Naruto-sama wake up Natsumi wants her reward" she said rubbing her fur on his face, then she felt a presence behind her that made her growl, radiating hate toward her target

"If you hurt my master i will rip you to shreds you foolish ningen, I still don't trust you" she told the figure of Snape, the man just ignored the talking fox as he had learned to to so during their stay at his vacation home, and pointed his wand at the boy

"_Enevarte!_" he whispered, then Naruto slowly woke up

"Aw man, why did you wake me up I was having an awesome dream dammit" Naruto protested

"Well you can go back to your perverted paradise..." he bagan only to be interrupted by Naruto

"You are one to talk ero-sensei" Naruto said with a knowing smirk, Nastumi began giggling, Snape cleared his throat with a bareley noticible blush on his face

"As I was saying, you can go back to your own personal paradise as soon as we finish testing you Naruto" Snape said rasing his wand, Naruto got up and grinned at Natsumi and patted her head

"We'll get you steak instead of rabbit is that okay?" Naruto asked her, Natsumi had star in her eyes and drool was pouring from her mouth

*Fight*

Naruto and Snape where now standing in face to face

"Are you ready Naruto, this is gonna be a duel..." Snape began speaking only to be stopped by Naruto placing his hand infront of him signaling for him to stop

"I always thought that making a reverence is ridicoulus, your opponent can kill you in the time you bow, evil people don't care about honor, and waiting for your oponent to cast a spell after you cast one is also stupid in my opinion, so if you want to test me I'll do this my way, at school don't worry I'll follow SOME rules" Naruto said in a calm cold voice that sent shivers to Narumi's spine, Snape was a little annoyed at being interrupted

"Very well, let's do it your way but don't come to me crying when this is over" Snape said raising his wand

"_Expelliarmus!_" the grease haried man called and a jet of red light came out of his wand, Naruto rolled over to the side he raised his wand aiming at Snapes center of gravity

"_Depulso_**_!_**" he called and invisible force came out of his wand and hit Snape in the stomach, making him slid a few feet, Snape rose an eyebrow

"Fine indeed Uzumaki, but remember I need to to at least be fourth year level for the mission I gave you" Snape said he rose his wand again he was about to call a spell when Naruto reacted

"_Stupefy!Depulso!_" Naruto called one spell after another, Snape did a quick shield spell that only blocked the stunner that destroyed his shield, the other one hit him dead in the center again, Snape didn't have the time to regain himself when he heard Naruto cry

"_Expelliarmus!_" a jet of white light came out of Naruto's wand and just when it was about to hit Snape, the greasy haired man was not about to have her pried blown to pieces by this kid he would not allow him to unarm him so he set up a non-verbal shield spell

'He's good to force me to use non-verbal spells, well I will now test his mind'

Snape regained his stance and began flicking his wand without anounicing any spells, Naruto incstinctivly raised shield spells

'Damn, he's good I may need to use ninjutsu, this may just be a test, but I'll be damned if I lose, besides, it's not like he will know'

Consentrating chakra to his feet Naruto began dodging Snape's attacks instead of blocking them

"**_Ignis_**" Naruto said loud enought for Snape to hear him, in reality he just used a fire jutsu that needed no hand signs, he just needed to put fire nature in to his hand and creating a flame with it and then sending it forward with chakra, the more chakra you added the more fire it would create

Snape shot a curious eye as Naruto extended his other hand outward creating fire, Snape shot a spell at him only for Naruto to move to the side and for the flame in Naruto's hand grow larger, and then shooting toward him very slowly, Snape just shook his head, this was the problem with some powerful spells they weren't fast enought to hit their target, he rose his wand only to see Naruto as he rose his wand right beside his firy arm

"_Sanctus Ventus!_" Naruto called

"_Complexio: Sancto Igne Fluere_**_!_**"

Snape grew wide eyed as Naruto's fire not only incresed in size (whichi he had thought was impossible) but it also took more speed and rocketed towards him, he quickly rose a shield to protect himself from Naruto's attack, which proved to be very powerful, beacuase it was slowly breaking his shield; Snape grith his teeth and acted quickly dismissing his shield to throw a water charm at the incoming fire, and as the fire was dying he only heard Naruto's voice

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape grew wide eyed as he saw the ace of light going through the dying fire and hitting his hand making his wand fly a few feet away

Snape just gazed at the grinning form of Naruto

'He made a minor fire spell and he knew it was not fast enough, I got careless and got overconfident, I did not expect him to use the basics of elemental combat, so he used wind to make his fire stronger, I severly underestimated him, it was all a decoy to put me just where he wanted to, a trap within a trap, a true Slytherin indeed, I'll test his mind later' Snape thought to himself.

"Well guess it's time for me and Natsumi to leave, see ya later teach!" Naruto said as the small fox jumped to his shoulder

"It's _Professor Snape_, brat" mumbled the man

Naruto just smirked and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves

* * *

><p>That night a big pain began stirring in Naruto's eyes, it hurt so much that he bolted from his sleep clutching his eyes, knocking back Natsumi who was in her fox form<p>

"Owie, that hurt Naruto-sama you meanie!" Natusmi yelled at him as she stood up and glared at him until she noticed he was cluthing his face, she became worried

"Naruto-sama waht's wrong are you okay?" she asked jumping to the bed nuzling him

"No my eyes are killing me" he answered, it fucking hurt, Natsumi kept nuzzling him trying to ease the pain

"Thanks, Natsumi" said Naruto patting her on the head now only covering his eyes with one hand, she was purring now (that should never be said to Natsumi though 'cause in Natsumi's words: **_DEMON FOXES DONT PURR!_**) and Naruto relaxed as the pain subsided he removed his hand from his face and slowly opened his eyes become aware of his sorroundings, but something was different, why was suddenly able to tell there was behind him and where exactly, he then gazed at his hands (disturbing Natsumi's pleasure) he could now see chakra clearly flowing through his body, sure he could always feel it but seeing it was new, the he looked at Natsumi and saw her red chakra, then he remebered that Kami had told him that she may give him a few more gifts when the time came, Natsumi was gazing at Naruto's eyes, they were white comepletley white some of his eye veins became visible, then they both realized something

"BYAKUGAN!" they yelled together as a bright light illuminated the room

* * *

><p>Kami, Shinigami, Rikudo, Hinata, Ino and Kushina where standing in the room after the flash of light<p>

"Oh for the love of... my fucking eyes!" Naruto yelled, until Kami bonked(punchded) him on top of his head

"**LANGUAGE!**" she yelled

"Okay okay I get it" he said as got to his feet rubbing his head blinking serveral time to make sure the light didn't blind him

"**Hello again Naruto-kun!**" Kami said with a bright smile. Naruto immediatley recognized that voice

"Kami-chan?" started Naruto causing various reactions from the people in the room, Kushina and Rikudo were gawking at Naruto for his forwardness to the goddess of life, Shinigami mereley rolled his eyes this was nothing new to him, Natsumi and Hinata had stars in their eyes, while Ino simply shook here head, Naruto would never change, and Kami she was looking at Naruto strangley

Kami cleared her trhoat, making Naruto look at her

"Turn around Naruto" she said softly, her smile never fading, the blonde just frowned but he did as told and found three people he never thought he would see again there stood his two best friends and first crushes at one point, and most importantly his mother was there

"Hello Naruto-kun" Ino and Hinata said together

"Hello my little Naru-chan" Kushina said with a smile

"Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Kaa-chan" Naruto whispered under his breath, his eyes were starting to tear up, he tried run and hug them, but he just simply passed through them

"They looked so real" Naruto choked out, making Kami smile sadly

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you can only talk to them and it's only for a limited time, so you'll have to listen to them" she said as she signaled the girls to start talking

"Naru-chan, my dear baby boy" Kushina started "I know that things were difficult, I know your life wasn't easy, but you've proved to be strong, beacuse here you are in front of me despite all adversity and hostility directed towards you, my dear Naruto, my dear, dear malestrom, what you did for your friends before coming here was very cunning and ingenious, I must also thank you for sending your friends to our home land to rebuild it, my dear Naruto, whatever you decide to do in this world know that I will always be my pride and love" Kushina said, with tears running down her eyes

"Naruto-kun" Ino said after his mother "know that we never blamed you for our deaths or even that our parents took as from away, we were sent to a school dedicated to kunoichi that come from respectable clans, were they teach proper manner and all that, but even then, I could never forget my fellow blonde haired playmate, the boy who saw me alone in the park collecting flowers, that blonde boy who smiled at me despite his own sorrow, that smile I will never be able to forget it" she reached into her pocket "when we die we die with the possesions we have including clothes, and what is within them" she explained as she pulled out a purple rose "I kept the rose you found for me that day, it is very important to me, it withered as they attacked the school and I knew it was the end, the only thing I wished for when I died was to see my Purple Rose Smile again" she said as tears ran down her eyes, Naruto was unaware that his own started leaking "Naruto-kun you stopped smiling after we passed, sure you laughed but not the same as before, I need you to promise me something Naruto, I need you to take good care of this rose, and don't let it wither, please from now on smile just like before, be the boy I fell in love with" she said as she tucked the rose into his hands making everyone stare in sock, as the rose appered in his hands.

"For you I will Ino-chan" he said softly, as he saw Hinata near him

"Naurto-kun" she said playing with her finger, wich caused him to smile he always thought that was a cute trait "I don't want to say to much, so thank you for being my friend, my support during desperate times, thank you for being who you are Naruto-kun, I love you" she said

"**_I will allow you all a hug_**" Shinigami said as he snapped his fingers, as he did all three girls tackle hugged Naruto

"Thank you all for loving me" Naruto said

"It's no problem you baka" Ino muttered

"Oh I almost forgot in order to feel closer to you I asked Shinigami-sama to give you my bloodline" Hinata muttered, Naruto's eyes twitched, it was a nice gesture yes but it fucking hurt like a bitch, but as always he couldn't be mad at Hinata who, in his humble opininon, was cutness encarnate

"It's okay Hina-chan" Naruto said a fond smile

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment" said Rikudo with some anyonce "But I also have something to tell you, as my descendant you will inherit most of my abilities except my doujutsu and it's techniques..."

"How is that every ability?" Naruto mutterd under her breath, making Natsumi chuckle weakly with a sweatdrop "Daddy was never very bright"

"...but you'll be able to use combined elements such as: wood, ice, lava and so on and so forth, even kekkei toota if you train yourself enought, now I must warn you while you have the potential to use all of these elements you can't acces them without training" Rikudo explained

"I'll work hard to make everyone proud!" Naruto said as he released the hug and flashed a grin

"**_Very well, um...once you are at Hogwarts please join the Quidditch team, I need some money_**" Shinigami said

"**This powers will help with what is to come Naruto-kun, please take care of your self**" Kami said

there was a huge flash and Natsumi and Naruto where in his hotel room again, Natsumi was pouting

"**Daddy you meanie!**" Nasumi yelled "**He diddn't talk to me**"

"Come on Natsumi-chan, I think my first prank to hogwarts

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is simply the first part of the chapter, my laptop busted and my hardrive went bye bye so I couldn't update I forgot to put it in my flashdrive I put most(this was huge) of what i remember here to satisfy my readers, thank you for your support to all who have PM me in the matter. The next part of the chapter should be up in a few days it contains the prank, meeting Hermione and the sorting. I'm still looking for a beta contact me if you're interested.**

**(1) Please note that these is the day where the events go as cannon where Lockhart spots Harry and gifting his collection to him, then Harry giving Ginny his books, which trigger some events, also please note that I will not have Ginny being a hardcore fan girl like she is on cannon ;)**

**NOTE: While Snape, knows most stuff about Naruto, and his world he doesn't know about elemental ninjutsu, and things as such, if he gets to keep secrets from Naruto, mainly Dumbledork's plans, then our blonde hero gets to have secrets of his own, ya have a problem? take it to Kami-chan XP**

**Traslation: (canon spells will have no translation)**

**Sanctus Ventus: (Holy Wind) A powerfull gust of wind creating a big vortex of wind**

**Ignis: Fire**

**Complexio Sancto Igne Fluere (I am not quoting Negima!... yet. which i do not own btw) Connection Holy Fire Flow**

**almost**


End file.
